


One Good Thing

by perrydoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of underage, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Jack, Crush, Everything is hot, First Time, Hand Job, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is almost 2, Jack is hot, Love, M/M, Misunderstanding Love, Not so innocent Jack, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Porn with Plots, Power Bottom Jack, Top Sam, cock riding, messed up relationship, sam is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrydoan/pseuds/perrydoan
Summary: Sam Winchester was exhausted with everything going. No Dean, no support, no information, no one could give him the hope that he needed, no hope, no faith, nothing. And Jack thought he could help to ease the pain, both of his and Sam's away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between episode 1 and 2 of season 14. Hang on and enjoy the ride.

Sam felt the world was pretty much on his shoulders at the moment. It’s not that he hadn’t even had this before. But at least, he had had Dean before. Now, he felt like the whole world against him. No Dean, no support, no information, no one could give him the hope that he needed, no hope, no faith, nothing. Sam wanted to just breakdown, to cry his eyeballs out, to just give up already, but he couldn’t. It’s Dean we’re talking about. And Dean had never given up on him. He couldn’t let the man down one more time. So he pushed himself into multiple tasks, drove him deep into work, anything to erase the feeling of getting closer to a failure. But by doing that, he also pushed himself far from other humans, from things he’s having at the moment. He pushed himself far from Jack.

The moment he realized it was the moment he talked to the kid. Jack had no longer show how enthusiastic, passionate, and affectionate he’d used to be. Jack kept distance with Sam. And Sam knew God damn well why. It’s because Jack felt like he’s a failure just like what Sam had always felt. And Sam wanted to tell him that it’s not true, that no matter what happened, what’s going to happen, Jack would always be a part of Sam’s life, a part of Sam’s job. But with everything going, Sam hated to admit that Jack’s not his priority.

Sam entered his room with such a long sigh. He’s tired. He needed to rest. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t bring himself to do such things. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was how much Dean must have been suffering. Sam, of all people, knew how messed up those so called archangels were. They were just beautiful on the outside and too damn ugly on the inside. Because, Sam chuckled in tears, he knew what it felt like when he’s a toy of Lucifer. He knew what it felt like when Michael had used him as a punching bag to practice his professional skills.

A knock on the door startled Sam, dragged him back to reality. Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to push all the bloody ugly images out of his mind before clearing his throat. “Yeah?” He asked. A long wait came after that until a soft unsure voice was spoken up.

“Sam?”

“Jack?” Sam was a bit of surprised.

“May I come in?” Jack asked hesitantly.

“Sure”, Sam sat up to smooth his clothes. The man approached the door. A bit of uncertainty was crossing his mind before he turned to unlock the door.

Jack was standing there, his eyes were gluing on the floor as if he was reconsidering his choice of coming to Sam. But it’s not the first thing Sam noticed about the kid. What caught his attention were how many bruises and scars on Jack’s face. The kid looked pretty much beaten up. Well, he’s actually literally punched right on the face. Sam internally cursed. He had focused too much on others and he technically forgot his boy. It made him feel all kinds of guilt when he took care of Nick’s wound, but completely ignored his beloved angel.

“Hi, Sam”, Jack softly greeted.

“Jack. I’m sorry. Come in. Let me check up on you”, Sam stepped aside, spared the space for Jack to get in.

“I didn’t mean to bother you this late”, Jack admitted with a guilty voice as he walked in. His eyes were a bit sad.

“It’s okay”, Sam confirmed as he closed the door behind them. “I can’t sleep either way”. Sam turned to take his aid kit while Jack was looking around at everything in Sam’s room. “And never think that you ever bother me. You’re always welcome, buddy”, Sam smiled gently at Jack. The kid nodded with a bite on his bottom lip. Somehow, the worried look on Jack’s face wasn’t exactly shaken away from it.

“Sit on the bed, please”, Sam asked and Jack did what’s he told as Sam approached him.

Sitting by Jack’s side, Sam dipped a clean towel into warm water in a bowl. The kid swallowed hard. His eyes were glued on Sam’s movements. Sam didn’t say anything. He just smiled to calm Jack down. Jack hissed when the soft warm piece of fabric touched his wounds. “It’s okay”, Sam encouraged the kid as he continued to clean him up. Jack nodded, remained silent. Sam could feel the weight on Jack’s chest since the kid held his breath every time Sam touched him. As if, Jack wanted to say something, but he’s not brave enough. As if Jack thought that it was better if he kept his mouth shut.

“You’re good to go”, Sam announced with a smile as he finished.

“Thanks, Sam”, Jack mumbled.

Sam nodded as he gathered all his stuff. Sam knew that whatever Jack kept inside of him, it’s gonna come after him soon. Because Sam knew better than anyone else how dangerous it was to trick your own emotions. Burying them deep inside was just a temporary solution, a delay. But doing that was just like keeping a ticking bomb inside of your chest. Sooner or later, its time was gonna come. And it would come ugly. The moment all the emotions exploded, there’s nothing left of you unless a big mess.

“Ya know”, Sam exhaled. The man didn’t look at Jack, though. “I’m not trying to push you to do things you don’t want to. Because I know how ridiculous it feels when you see those eyes on you. It’s ridiculous to know how much people are empathy for you”, Sam turned to look at Jack with his tired eyes, “while you don’t want to have anything to do with it”. Sam chuckled quietly, “because they don’t make you feel better. They just make you feel like you’re a failure, like you mess up big time”. Sam recalled all his mistakes. His voice was broken a bit.

Jack didn’t reply. The kid was just watching. He looked so beautiful, so pure, so naïve. Sam just wanted to keep him that way for a bit longer. He hated to put crap on him, to force him to grow up too fast the way he used to be. Jack deserved better than heaven and hell. Jack deserved a life.

Closing his eyes for a bit, Sam inhaled before he continued. “But you didn’t, Jack, you know? You didn’t mess anything up. And trust me, when I was your age, I could never do that”, he chuckled for real this time. “You know what did when I was your age, when I knew that there were monsters in this world?” Sam asked and Jack shook his head. “I cried”, he replied, “I cried a lot. I ran away. I denied everything”. Jack watched Sam as he closed their distance. “But you, Jack, you never ran.” Sam stated. He kneeled by the bed where Jack was sitting. His face was full of honesty and trust. “Whatever you’ve done, you’ve done for the world. And that, that takes a hell of brave and heroic to do such thing. None of us, not me, and not even Dean could have ever done that when we were born. But you”, Sam smiled as he looked at Jack’s eyes, “You’re born to be good. And you will always be with or without your power. Because it doesn’t matter how much power you are, Jack”, Sam said as he touched Jack’s left chest, “It’s how big your heart is”. Jack’s lips turned into a soft smile. His eyes were tearing up as how gentle Sam was. “And Jack, I’m so proud of you. Not because of what you do or what you don’t. It’s because of who you are, of the man you’ve become, Jack”, Sam offered him the brightest smile that Jack had ever seen in his life. Sam’s eyes were full of sadness and tiredness, but he’s also full of love and trust and faith. It crushed Jack’s heart into pieces when guilt was all over him. Jack wanted to cry so bad when he knew that Sam had never for once had doubts in Jack while all Jack did was having his doubts on everyone including himself. Jack didn’t deserve Sam, the kid thought. It wasn’t surprised him when Sam never felt the way Jack felt. Because, who was he to think that he’s worth Sam Winchester?

Jack didn’t take his eyes off Sam. And Sam just smiled and patted on his shoulder. “Are we good now?” he raised an eyebrow to question.

Jack gulped. His eyes avoided Sam for a couple of seconds before turning back to the man. “Sam”, he started quietly. It felt like a whisper.

“Yeah?”

“But I didn’t do all of that for the world”, he finally broke the silence.

“I’m sorry?” Sam was confused.

Biting his lip, Jack sighed. “Whatever I’ve done, I’ve never done because I was a hero”. He swallowed. “Whatever I’ve done, I do it for me. I was selfish, Sam. I’m not heroic”. Jack squeezed his jaw.

Sam’s chest was rising up. He wasn’t sure what made Jack say so. “It’s not true, Jack. It’s-”

“But it is”, Jack’s voice was tense and shaking. “Sam, you don’t understand. I’ve never done anything for anyone but me”. His voice was so close to a sob.

“What makes you think so?” Sam knitted his eyebrows together.

“I don’t think, Sam. I know”, Jack’s head turned to any direction but Sam. “And I also know that if you know why I’ve done what I’ve done, you no longer think that I’m worth anything”.

“It’d never be true, Jack. That would never cross my mind”, Sam pointed out.

“Because you’ve never known the truth”, Jack stood up from Sam.

“So tell me” Sam stood up as well.

Swallowing hardly, Jack finally made peace with it. He let go. “I did it to prove myself. I wanted everyone to see that I could be good, that I could do one good thing”. There’s a pause in his voice. “I did it because I wanted _you_ to see that I was worth something. I did it to be accepted, to be wanted and to be-”, there’s an uncertainty somewhere. He breathed out, “loved”.

Sam was a bit of surprised. He didn’t know where all that came from. Clearly, he missed out a lot of things about Jack. All this time, he thought he had given Jack a home, but it’s so disappointed to know that Jack had been feeling the same as Sam used to be as a kid. It’s not a home for Jack that Sam had offered. It’s just a shelter full of hunters, deaths, pains and not a single of affection that Jack had always deserved.

“Jack”, Sam reached out to put his hand on the boy’s shoulder from behind. “And what makes you think that saying those would ever make me less care or less proud of you?”

Jack was shaking. The boy swallowed, held his breath. He stood still for awhile before he walked away from Sam’s touch. Jack’s head was down and so was his gaze. “I know you’re nice, Sam”, he said quietly. There’s something in his eyes that looked like pain, like the expression you had when you got rejected, a puppy that got kicked out of his beloved owner’s house. “But you don’t-”, something was squeezing his throat, asking him to stop before it’s too late.

I’m sorry, Sam. Goodnight”, Jack mumbled as he stormed out the room. In Sam’s surprise, the man outran Jack and blocked the boy’s way before he got a chance to touch the door. “Don’t what, Jack?” asked Sam with so much serious in his voice.

“It’s nothing, Sam. Just… I’m tired”, Jack excused himself, avoided Sam at all cost.

Sam’s chest was holding high. That’s his usual gesture whenever he’s about to fight, to tell people to cut the crap, to get whatever under the surface that he wanted. And he wanted to do it so bad, to push Jack to the edge where he couldn’t deny any longer and went straight to tell Sam whatever was bugging in that little head of his. Sam clenched his jaw and tightened his fist, looking down at Jack who looked scared and tiny and lost. God damn it. If it wasn’t Jack, he would love to punch something right there and then. But it’s Jack. It’s who Sam couldn’t hurt. Sam hated it so much that he even found guilty for things he hadn’t even done. Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to calm him down. “Jack”, his shoulders got loosen as he exhaled, “I’m not going to force you to tell me anything. So if you don’t wanna talk, that’s fine. Just know that I’m always here for you. Okay?” Sam forced a smile on his lips.

“What if I don’t wanna talk?” Jack asked. His eyes were tearing and his face was getting red. “What if I wanna hear?” Jack sniffed as tears were rising so strongly in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

“What do you wanna hear?” Sam asked. His head was tilting to a side.

“Words you have never said”, Jack’s lips was trembling.

Confusion was covering Sam’s expression. He didn’t understand exactly what Jack wanted to hear that he had never said. Yes, he had said a lot of things as well as not said a lot of stuff. But how on earth would he know precisely what Jack wanted to hear that Sam hadn’t offered? Because whatever Sam thought Jack needed, Sam had always gave them to him first of all. So right, the scene Sam was participating was pretty much confused the hell out of him.

“Jack”, Sam broke the silence, “I don’t know what you’re trying to say here”.

“Of course you don’t”, Jack swallowed his sob. “Because you don’t-”

“Don’t what?” Sam sounded so much frustrated at the moment.

Jack whispered in tears, finally gave in, “You don’t love me”. The sentence got Sam off guard. The man had never been this confused and diffident before.

Burying his face in his hands, Jack couldn’t stop himself from crying and trembling like an earthquake. Jack wanted to just disappear. He wished he could have died the last time when the archangel blade had been in his hands. He wished he could have just vanished instead of Dean, so that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t have felt like a completely mess and failure. Jack’s shoulders were rising and falling nonstop. His knees were so weak that he’s sure he couldn’t stand still if there’s something knocked on him.

Trying to understand what’s going on, Sam couldn’t even bring himself to think more as he watched Jack sobbing. As his instinct, Sam closed the distance between them as he held Jack in his arms, head against his chest. Sam ran his head up and down Jack’s back, tried to calm the kid down. Jack didn’t hold anything back. He lost himself in those innocent touches of Sam. He wanted to stay like this forever. This was the first time in weeks, months even, he felt like he’s needed by someone. But Jack wasn’t a fool. He knew that whatever Sam’s doing, he’s doing it because he’s a nice man, not because he actually needed Jack. So as soon as Jack calmed down, the kid tried to lose himself from Sam.

“I’d better go”, Jack spoke with his eyes all red.

“Jack”, Sam put both of his hands on the other’s shoulders. “Why do you think that I don’t love you?”

Jack looked up but he didn’t answer, so Sam continued. “Just because I didn’t say it, it doesn’t mean that I don’t. Dean and I, we have never said that three words to each other, you know? And deep down, we love each other and we know it”, Sam smiled as he reached out to wipe the tears on Jack’s face. His long thumbs gently caressed the soft baby skin. “So don’t ever think, for once, that don’t love you, or that I love you less than the way I love my family, Jack. Because you’re one of it. You’re my family”.

Jack starred at Sam with his unsure, surprised eyes. Something in him just popped up. Something felt like hope, like hesitation, like doubts. It felt like Jack was debating, arguing, fighting with both the demon and angel on his shoulders. He didn’t know if it’s true, if he should believe in what Sam had said or shake them all to follow his own faith. But whatever it was, Jack still glued his eyes on Sam as if he tried to seek out a ray of lie in Sam. “But I…”, Jack started, “I’ve never loved you like that”.

“What?” Sam narrowed his eyes to get what the hell that meant. But before he could even understand what’s going on, he felt a pair of soft lips on his. Eyes widen, Sam found himself in a situation where both of Jack’s hands were holding his body, toes were tipping, and body was stretching to reach the older man. Sam was paralyzed. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t return the kiss, didn’t even breathe.

“Sam?” Jack asked as he parted their lips, looked at the hunter as if he’s looking for a praise or complimentary, something, anything. But nothing happened. All he got back was just a numb Sam who couldn’t even form his words for what had just happened.

“W-What”, Sam started, opened and closed his mouth at the same time. “Jack… What did you do?”

“I-I… It’s a kiss”, he began with so much perplexity in his voice. “That’s what people do when they love each other, right?”

“Well…”, Sam licked his lip. And it’s a mistake as soon as he did it, because now he could be aware of the taste of Jack’s lips on his. “It’s true. But we don’t do that here”. He tried to explain.

“Why? It’s because I’m a male?” Jack’s worried.

“No, Jack. It’s cuz…” Sam lost his vocabulary for real. “Because we’re adults. And we don’t do that kind of kiss anymore when we’re adults, even between father and son, ya know?” Sam hoped Jack would understand.

“But I’m just 1 year old”, Jack tilted his head.

“True. But well, your body isn’t that. So”, Sam pointed out.

“I know”, Jack replied. “I know my body isn’t 1. That’s why”, Jack said as he approached Sam who now took a couple of steps back. “That’s why it’s been screaming for weeks, been uncomfortable for weeks”, the kid took several steps forwards.

“F-for what?” Sam was a bit anxious at the moment.

“For you”, Jack simply said.

“Jack. You don’t know what you’re talking about”, Sam’s body was shaking a bit. He startled as his feet hit the bed.

“I might not know about a lot of things, Sam. But this? This, I am sure”, Jack said as he ran his hand under Sam’s thin fabric, caused the man all kind of shiver. Sam gulped, hot breath escaped his lips. “Been wanting you since the first day, Sam”, Jack said as he put his lips on Sam’s neck, drew a moan out to fill the place. Licking Sam’s sensitive skin, Jack whispered hotly against it. “Been afraid that you don’t love me back. But not anymore”, Jack smiled against the well touched skin.

Failing to hold back a moan, Sam couldn’t help but gasp. “Jack. This is wrong. We- ah”, Sam got cut off by Jack’s teeth sink in his skin. It’d been such a long time since he ever got laid. It had never even occurred his mind with everything had been going on. And now there’s this boy offered himself for Sam. Sam would be a fool to say no. But he must say no. Sam wasn’t a dirty pervert. He knew that whatever he’s going to do, he would never be able to undo it. And the last thing he wanted to do was shatter another good relationship that he’s lucky to have.

Jack continued to step forward, forced Sam to keep on taking step back until he reached to the point where he couldn’t even take any other step. He bit, licked and sucked as if he’s hungry, as if Sam’s his one last meal on earth. The boy was so needy at the moment. His hands were everywhere and nowhere. The younger attacked Sam with his weight as he finally clinched his own body on Sam, mouth never for once left Sam’s skin. Wrapping his legs around Sam’s hips, Jack moaned Sam’s name nonstop as he continued to explore each inch on Sam’s skin.

And Sam, God bless his soul, had no other choice to wrap his arms around Jack to keep the boy from falling. His mind kept telling him no, but his body said otherwise. Sam panted at the sensation. The feeling of being needed was so strong that he just wanted to give in, to take what Jack offered. Biting his lips to keep his mouth from devouring Jack already, Sam finally whimpered through his messy breath. “Jack, please. Please don’t do this”. He wanted to cry.

“You’ve been stressed lately”, Jack pushed his half-hard cock which was begging him for a relief in his jeans against Sam’s stomach. “Let me take care of you, Sam”, Jack went on while sucking Sam’s earlobe. “Let me do one good thing for you”, haunting voice was everywhere in Sam’s ears. “Please”, Jack begged before Sam swore he heard a smirk. “Daddy?”

And that’s it. Sam lost it. He groaned before throwing Jack on beg the way he threw his morality out of the window. Jack just grinned as if he’s won a spelling contest.


	2. Chapter 2

“Let me do one good thing for you, Daddy”

The sound echoed in Sam’s ears as he threw Jack on bed. Sam couldn’t stop himself anymore. It felt like every single sense in his mind had just vanished in thin air. It’s like whatever he had stood for just jumped out of the eighteenth floor of a building. The man technically groaned as he attacked Jack’s neck. Sam kissed Jack violently, definitely left some good marks there for a good long time. It’s not like the kid was going to complain though. In fact, he offered the man more skin, whimpered under Sam’s touch with little moan, little breath, little chuckle as if he won it himself. “Daddy”, he exhaled seductively while digging his nails in Sam’s shoulders, legs wrapped around Sam’s waist to hold him tighter.

“Jack”, Sam quietly growled. Deep sexy voice played in Jack’s ears that sent a ray of electricity straight to his cock. Jack’s so hard right now. He could just come with Sam’s tongue in his ears like that. “Jack”, he whispered while biting the younger boy’s earlobe.

And suddenly, Sam stopped. The older gulped dryly. The feeling was gone. It’s like someone just showed up and knocked some sense out of Sam, made him question himself, question the situation, question everything that had ever existed. Sam departed them and it made Jack want to breakdown just then and there. The man sat up to get a better look at Jack, didn’t move.

“Want you, Sam”, Jack begged. “Please”.

“Jack… I… This…” Sam shook his head.

“Sam… Please…” The voice was so soft, almost like a sob.

“Jack, you know this is…” Sam started but got cut off by Jack.

“What I really, Sam”, the boy swallowed.

“Want what, Jack?” Sam frowned, bit his own lip.

“Want to touch you”, Jack reached up to touch Sam’s hot gorgeous body but quickly got denied by Sam. “Want to feel you”, Jack sat up, arms around Sam’s neck. The boy cling on Sam to sit on Sam’s lap, push his cock against Sam’s crotch knowing how much he affected the man by the look on his face. Sam was struggling so hard between holding back and letting.

“Jack”, Sam gathered his voice as he spoke. “Whatever is going to happen, there’s no coming back”, he said with dry mouth.

Jack turned his mouth into a smile which looked quite like a smug. “Then I don’t wanna go back”.

“Are you sure about this?” Sam asked again. Worries showed up on his face.

“More than anything, Sam”, Jack’s breath touched hotly against Sam’s lips. Their face was so close and Sam had his best struggle of his life that it hurt. His eyes were sealing on Jack’s lips and his mind was wandering around some personal Hell.

And Jack knew. Jack knew that Sam’s morality was really strong, that his soul was so pure that he would always think of a way to back this up. And Hell no! That couldn’t happen. Jack couldn’t let it happen. He had been waiting, technically, his whole life for this exact moment. There’s no way he would let Sam go. This was his only chance to prove that he’s still good, that he could still do something good, something that helped Sam. It sounded so selfish that Jack was trying to push Sam off his own edge but he couldn’t care. Sam could pretend all he wanted but Jack could see it in Sam’s eyes that he wanted Jack too. After all, Jack wasn’t that nougat boy anymore.

“Sam”, Jack let go of his hot moan, moving his hips on Sam’s lap. “Please”, the kid almost cried out, “Can’t hold back anymore”, the young boy buried his face in Sam’s neck. “Want you so bad. It hurts, Daddy”.

Sam growled at the touches, the words. Sam had lost his own fight. And Jack smirked as he could felt his back landed on the bed, his shirts got tore apart, all exposed for Sam. “So pretty”, Sam gave him his praise and it got Jack all blush. Jack bit his lips, eyes on Sam’s while enjoying a couple of large hands was running up and down his small body. Sam lowered his face to Jack’s. Skin barely touched skin, only breathing. He smirked along his way to Jack’s belly and almost gave it a kiss, but it’s not. Sam was carefully watching Jack’s facial expression when the boy shifted from nervous to joyful, from worried to arousal. And Sam loved it. He loved the way he could still control something, could still be in charge of something, knowing that he didn’t actually fail everything.

“Sam”, Jack whimpered, fingers trying to reach Sam’s soft hair. Jack’s heart stopped suddenly, a knot twisted in his stomach as Sam yanked the younger boy’s jeans down.

“Naughty”, Sam licked his lips as the scene popped up. Jack wanted to hide his face in the pillow as he knew what Sam meant. Jack had been aching for weeks since he had lost his power, the power that had been holding him, preventing him from touching himself while dreaming of Sam. But when it’s gone, he had lost it. Of course he had been trying not to do that for the first few weeks, but at the end of the day, it had ended up right there. It had ended with Jack making excuses, “borrowing” Sam’s shirts without Sam knowing, fucking himself into the mattress, imaging Sam had been there, holding him and praising him while Jack had been crying Sam’s name. It had been such a pain in the ass literally when Jack had been pretending that he hadn’t felt a thing for Sam in the morning, but always lost himself at night. It had been hard, too hard to be true. Sometimes, it’d been too hard for Jack to put on his boxers even. Cuz then, it’d be too tight, too uncomfortable, and too sensitive for him. So yes, Jack knew what Sam meant when he figured out his boy hadn’t been wearing underwear that whole time, letting his cock hanging loose, ached, red and hard for Sam with pre-cum leaking from the tip.

“Gonna do you good, Jack”, Sam winked with his hunger and Jack found himself die in that moment, the moment when he could feel those soft dreamy lips putting around his cock and started working.

“Sam…” Jack breathed unsteadily as Sam’s head popped up and down the length. He was so greedy, wanted to feel so much more, so much worthy. Jack jumped up when he could feel Sam’s throat touched his whole thing. Sam didn’t gag, though. In fact, Sam was taking Jack like a professional when he kept licking, twisting, rolling Jack. Jack’s world was turned upside down with the whole sensation and pleasure that he couldn’t hold back anymore. It felt so much different from what he had expected. It felt just so much better. Tightening toes, closing eyes, opening mouth, drying throat, confusing breath, Jack was aware that he was close to his edge. “Sam…” Jack was out of breath, “Gonna… Sam… Gonna” And Sam knew.

Sam knew so he didn’t stop. He sucked harder and more fasting, trying his best to draw every last energy of Jack outta his own system. And Jack lost it. He came all in Sam’s mouth, some in Sam’s hair and face.

Instead of being disgusted, Sam swallowed his own son and freaking smirked at it as if it’s such a proud thing. And of course it was because it was a proud thing. Jack’s first time was Sam. What else could you be more proud of more than the fact that you’re every first thing of a person? First face, first voice, first kiss, first man, first love, first sex, it’s first everything. And something in Sam told him that he should be ashamed of himself but something else told him that he should always be proud of this sick twist awful relationship. But it’s not like Sam cared anymore. When the whole world was fucked up, even the purest man had turned into his own devil.

Crawling back to Jack, Sam returned Jack’s own come to Jack through a kiss. Jack parted his lips, opened his mouth to welcome Sam home. The taste was salty but sweet, bitter but joy. It was two tongues dancing together, exploring each millimeter of each other. Spit mixing with come was floating back and front their mouth. Teeth and lips were also devouring each other. They were there, bodies on bodies, hands in hands, mouth on mouth for God knew how long. At the moment, they were giving each other the best of themselves. The desire, the wanting, the needing were all over the air. Jack was holding Sam so tight as if he’s afraid that Sam would just disappear if he loosened his arms around the man.

Parting their lips for air, Sam looked down at Jack with his shine eyes that were full of love and admire. They locked their eyes for a moment with their unstable breath and shy smile. “Thank you, Sam”, Jack blushed.

“For what?” Sam smiled softly.

“For taking care of me again”, Jack bit his lips in happiness before sitting up and pushed his soft lips against Sam. This time, the kiss was more of an adorable act of a kitten. It’s sweet and light just like Jack. “You’re welcome”, Sam responded.

Parting their connection again just to take a better look at their partner, “Sam…” Jack mumbled, forehead touching forehead.

“Yeah?” asked Sam with his honest voice.

“My turn”, Jack licked his bottom lip.

Before Sam could answer, Jack guided Sam to lie on his back. “Let me return the favor”, said Jack. His eyes were so much expecting and a little bit of tense. So much trusting, Sam nodded and made himself comfort. Jack grinned as if he just got a bunch of nougats. Gulping in the fear of being messed up, Jack shakily unbuttoned Sam’s shirts and jeans. He knew how much he had been making mistakes in the past and Jack didn’t want it to happen again at this very moment, the moment of his own and Sam’s. He wanted to make Sam proud, but also scared to fail Sam.

“Hey”, Sam reached up, hand on Jack’s. “Relax”, the man gently said. “It’s okay”.

Like a magic that Jack couldn’t name, peace ran through Jack’s veins as if Sam used a spell to calm his nerves by just voicing himself. Nodding like a good puppy, Jack continuously did his job while Sam was just chilling on his back.

When Jack finally could pull Sam’s boxer down, he was breathless by the scene. Sam was huge, so much huger than what Jack had dreamt of. It made Jack’s mouth almost watering. The urge of wanting to taste what he had been craving since day one was so freaking enormous that Jack couldn’t stop himself from opening his mouth for Sam’s cock right there.

“Jesus”, Sam hissed when he could feel Jack’s warm pretty pie hole around his hockey stick. The boy was sloppy, using too much of his teeth, hungrily tasting everything and so unprofessional. Jack tried to copy as much as he could what Sam had done for him. The need of returning the favor so much that Jack was so eager to deep throat Sam, which led him to be gagging and tearing.

“Slow down, Jack”, Sam groaned with pleasure. “You don’t have to prove anything”, he bit his lips in lust. The truth was Sam was trying his best not to just buckle up his hips to fuck Jack’s mouth until he’s swollen and sore, until Sam could mark Jack’s mouth with all his scent, until everyone know what that beautiful little boy had done in the dark, what his favorite meal was, what he had been dying over for. Sam just wanted everyone to know that Jack’s his. But again, he must have stopped himself right there. He knew that Jack couldn’t take it. But that’s alright. Sam could promise him that he would give Jack all time in this world to guide Jack to be a pro in this lance.

Jack shook his head and tried his best to take as much as he could, offer as much as he’s able to. The sound Jack made was so good that Sam couldn’t help but whimpered more. He’s like a little kitten who was sobbing for his mom’s milk. The fact that Sam thought about him as a milk man that was feeding Jack made him even harder. “Jack”, he moaned.

Before Sam even realized, the hunter felt a weight on his body. Jack climbed on the well-built man, reached out to his large hands to guide them on his hips. Eyes wide opened, Sam was trying to protest but Jack cut him by a deep kiss. The world had just stopped. For a moment, Sam didn’t even know if the world had even existed.

“I love you”, Jack whispered against Sam’s lips.

Letting Sam have no chance to say a thing, Jack slid himself on Sam’s length, leaving the man breathless. They were both panting at the act.

Sam was so much of exploding because he had been having tons of sex, but none of them was him letting someone else in control. Maybe because he didn’t actually trust the one night stand thing, and that he didn’t trust the fact that he should let anyone in his full of dangerous life, didn’t trust himself enough to let someone else in control and ended up getting hurt. With Jack, all his rules were broken. And that’s why, Sam Winchester, for the first time in his life, had his first sex with slow tune and real exposed feelings with so much adore and confusion.

Jack, on the other hand, was trying not to cry so much, but tears were rising in his eyes. It hurt so bad, so so so bad. But it also felt so good, so much better than how he fingered himself. Sam was huge and hard and so fit his hole, unlike his small skinny fingers which made him cursing but never enough. Jack was born for this, he thought. And no, it’s not the moment of having a dick shoving up his ass, not the moment he got a cock deep throated him. No. It’s the moment of him feeling so much worthy that he could finally give the man he loved most the pleasure, the love that he deserved. It’s the moment that he felt like he finally did one good thing, not for the world, not for those people who put so much expectations on his shoulders, but for the man that was most wholesome and worth so much more than just tears and pain. Yes. It’s the moment of Jack feeling like he could die in this one-way love, the messed up love of a kid for a supposed-to-be father, a forbidden love of a Nephilim for a hunter. It’s the moment of Jack loving Sam with all he got.

“Jack. Shit!” Sam cursed as he felt the heat was all over him. Jack was gasping for air as well. He stopped when the whole length of Sam filled his wet hole. Trying to calm himself down, Jack looked at Sam under him, being all gorgeous. Jack caught Sam’s eyes which were full of worries and satisfaction at the same time. Jack nodded with no one but himself, gathered his own courage and started moving.

To Sam’s surprise, the boy was really good at this, which made him a bit of jealous to think that Jack had been practicing with someone else before this and a bit of angry to think that Jack let someone else touched him before Sam. Jack was testing the water first, moving slow before speeding up and making both of them sweat and breathless. Jack didn’t say anything, didn’t have energy to say anything but to focus on pleasing both him and Sam. Sam, on the other hand, did talk a lot of nonsense. He lost his own dictionary. His mind was a whole big of empty blank. He couldn’t think of anything, only just holding on to Jack and forming words like “Jack” “God” or “Fuck”. Not like Jack cared, though. The boy was pretty much happy that he started fucking Sam hard and rough, hurting himself with tons of sexual desire.

“Sam! Sam!” Jack cried out as the nerves were coming so close, making him wanting to just blow off his mind and body.

“Jack! Áh- Gosh!” Sam clenched his jaw. He was also close too. Jack was so good. The way he looked, the sound he made, the love he gave. Sam was filled with everything that he had ever wanted. No. He was filled with everything that he had ever needed.

“I-I… Sam! I –” tears were mixing with sweat, Jack was sobbing with lust. He wanted this to last more but he couldn’t. His body was screaming for him to let it go.

“Dammit Jack!” Sam groaned with so much hunger. The man suddenly sat up and yanked his own mouth on Jack. The boy threw his arms around Sam’s neck to hold on and returned Sam’s kiss with thirst and needy. Before Jack could even be aware of the situation, Sam picked the smaller boy up, body were still jointing with each other. They deepened the kiss, starving for the other’s attention. Jack was holding onto Sam, hips were still moving while Sam stood up completely from the bed. The scene was just too beautiful, too nakedly beautiful. The natural pure need of two individuals was filling the room that smelled like sex and sweat.

They were like that for awhile, doing nothing but kissing each other with Sam’s cock in Jack’s hole, Jack’s legs around Sam’s waist before Sam wrestled Jack on the bed. The boy landed on his back and completely out of air.

“Jack”, Sam growled.

“Sam”, Jack gulped.

And Sam slammed his dick in Jack’s sweet hole, drew a beautiful hopeless scream from Jack’s lungs. Sam wasn’t sure if anyone heard that or not, but he didn’t care. If they did, let them. Let them know who Jack belonged to. Let them know who’s Jack’s first everything. Let them know who Sam could do this all day with. Let them know that they’re both freaks who were so hungry to be touched, to be loved, to be feel things. Let them know that they wanted each other in the fucked up forbidden way. And if they wanted to judge, go ahead. Because Sam didn’t care what people would think of the two of them. Because they’d better know that now, don’t they dare to look down on Jack. Because God blessed whoever disrespect his little prince. And if God himself voiced himself to prevent how Sam felt about Jack, then go to Hell.

“I!”, Sam fucked Jack rough and tough and full of dominant. “Jack!” he moved his own hips fast enough to make Jack dizzy. “Jack! Ah!” Sam panted in so much feeling. “Fuck! I can’t!” Sam could feel that he’s about to come and nothing could prevent him from marking Jack right there. Smacking his teeth on Jack’s neck, Sam wanted the whole universe to know what the heck they’d done. Jack did nothing but gasping and crying for more, for Sam, for only Sam.

“Fuck! Jack! I-I!” Sam cried out as well in pleasure. Holding back no more, he finally gave in knowing that he could never go back anymore, knowing that he now got a special place in Hell.

“Jack!” Sam screamed with one last shove and came all over Jack. Collapsing on Jack, burying his face in Jack’s neck, Sam was smiling while gathering himself. “I love you too, Jack”, Sam whispered gently. The words shot through Jack’s brain, the boy’s eyes were wide open as if he couldn’t believe in what he heard. Tears were falling down his cheeks; lips were forming in a smile full of joy. “You do?” the boy mumbled.

Trying his best to move his face up from Jack’s beautiful scent, Sam smiled down, eyes locked with Jack’s. “I do, Jack. I do.”

Jack couldn’t stop shaking. The boy was still finding it hard to believe.

“No”, Sam shook his head. The man gently kissed Jack’s tears before put his forehead against the younger one. “It’s not because of the sex, if you wonder”.

“Sam, I –” Jack’s mind was a bunch of tangled ropes at the moment.

“I mean, yes, the sex was good. No, more than good. It’s amazing. But it’s more than that. It’s you, Jack”, Sam said, not a second went by without him looking at Jack with so much affection.

“Me?” Jack worriedly asked.

“You”, Sam replied before pulling his cock out of Jack, leaving Jack hissing lowly. Lying by Jack’s side, the man pulled the boy into his arms. “It’s you who proves to me that I’m still worth it”.

“But you –” Jack tried to protest but Sam laughed him off.

“Yeah, Jack. You’re not the only one who always looks down at himself”

“But it’s not true. You’re the best man that I’ve ever known”, Jack frowned.

“Yeah. And you’re the best thing that I’ve ever had”, Sam turned to look at him. “So please, don’t, for any second, think that you’re less than anything but a good man. Don’t prove anything for anyone. Don’t try to do any good thing for me, Jack”. Sam smiled. “Cuz you”, the man put a finger on the tip of Jack’s adorable nose, “are that one best thing already”. And he kissed Jack’s nose, making the boy blush so hard that he had to hide his face on Sam’s chest. Sam laughed peacefully at the scene.

“I love you, Sam”, Jack whispered again sleepily before falling to his sleep safe and sound.

“I love you, Jack”. Sam smiled. For the first time in years, Sam Winchester could actually love someone and didn’t give a damn about consequences.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the super late update. There have been so many events in my life lately that I couln't find a good time to finish anything I have started.
> 
> Also, I want to thank everyone who loves this story as well as this ship. We have been through a rough year with all the heart-broken moments for both Sam and Jack. But I hope that everyone who has loved these two will go on and love them till the end of time. Thank you for all the kind words and love for two best cinnamon rolls of this planet. Love you guys 3000.
> 
> And again, your comments mean a lot to me. Don't hesistate to share your minds with me, loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoy this. Give me thoughts, humans. I'm thirsty for attention. Lol.


End file.
